


Let me stay here for just one more night, build your world around me and pull me to the light

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John deve sopportare il tempo senza Sherlock. Ed è dura. Tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me stay here for just one more night, build your world around me and pull me to the light

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Reverse Big Bang di http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/, per questa adorabile fanart. "http://i.imgur.com/jsuk5.png

_16 Giugno 2012_

_Era il mio migliore amico e crederò sempre in lui._

_20 Ottobre 2012_

“Sai, ho conosciuto una, non ti sarebbe piaciuta.” John gli sta dando le spalle, seduto sulla terra appena umida – non gli importa se si sporcherà i pantaloni, troverà qualcos’altro da mettersi per andare a lavoro, lunedì. “Si chiama Meg. L’ho incontrata da Tesco, non ti sembra ridicolo? Ho sempre odiato quelli che vanno a rimorchiare nei supermercati. Come se le donne fossero merce da bancone. Mi si è avvicinata e mi ha fatto le condoglianze. Dopo quattro mesi insistono ancora. Mi vedono e mi mettono una mano sulla spalla, o mi accarezzano il braccio come se fossi il loro migliore amico. Tu non sei mai riuscito a farmi sentire così patetico. Forse dovrei dire gentilmente a tutti di andare a quel paese. Forse la smetterebbero.”  
Si passa una mano sulla faccia, sospirando. Nell’altra mano stringe un panino a metà, che probabilmente rimarrà così per un’altra ora o due, e forse finirà nella pattumiera non appena tornato a casa.  
“Comunque ti dicevo, Meg. Non è male, no. Il problema è che credo di piacerle perché sono il vedovo di un uomo che non è mai stato mio marito.” Azzarda un morso, il pane è secco, fastidioso. Mastica a fatica, mandandolo giù controvoglia.  
Mrs Hudson non ne sarà felice. “Ci sono uscito una volta. Abbiamo preso un aperitivo, è stato un appuntamento tranquillo. Ma non mi interessa. Stavo pensando di dirle che il dolore della tua perdita è ancora troppo forte, ma questo non farebbe altro che far credere ancora di più al mondo che noi due eravamo una coppia.”  
Sospira, guardando il cielo macchiato di grigio.  
“Non che non lo fossimo.”  
Il pane si sbriciola tra le sue mani, attirando qualche passero. John li guarda e sorride, e la pelle si piega attorno alla sua bocca, stanca, pallida. Lancia via qualche pezzo e lascia che gli uccelli si nutrano al posto suo.  
“Quattro mesi, Sherlock. Te ne rendi conto, vero? Quando la smetti?” Poggia la testa sulla lapide scura, passandosi la lingua tra le labbra. Comincia a far fresco, anche se è appena l’una; le nuvole cominciano ad accumularsi attorno al sole, coprendolo ogni tanto, e John sente un brivido provenire dal sedere, l’umidità che probabilmente lo sta invadendo dal basso. “Potresti mandarmi un sms ogni tanto, rispondere alle chiamate. Sei un maleducato imbecille egoista. Se ho dimenticato qualcosa perdonami, sono sicuro che mi verrà in mente prima di andare a dormire.”  
Sorriderebbe, adesso. Sorriderebbe e gli darebbe una pacca sulla spalla senza dire una parola, scomparendo da qualche parte col suo violino in mano – forse suonerebbe qualcosa per lui, forse strimpellerebbe e basta.  
Il violino, è ancora affianco al suo divano.  
“Credo di dover andare.” esclama infine, poggiando una mano a terra per poi pulirsela alla bene e meglio, facendo qualche passo per ritrovarsi riflesso e deviato tra le lettere del nome di Sherlock. “Vorrei andare via, sai? Dal nostro appartamento. Ma Mrs Hudson sembra così… bisognosa di qualcuno, e… oh, al diavolo. Se vado via come fai a trovarmi?”  
Stupidaggini. Sa che lo troverebbe. Un po’ meno sa che comunque non succederà mai.  
“Ci vediamo. Torno domani, non devo andare a lavoro. Ti porto qualcosa.” Sospira, guardando il suo nome. “Ciao, Sherlock.”

_19 Giugno 2012_

È come se non fosse mai guarito.  
La gamba gli fa male, lancia scariche di dolore fino al petto già pesante per l’assenza di Sherlock. Entra in cucina zoppicando, cercando un dannatissimo bicchiere pulito per prendere uno, due, dieci antidolorifici. Sospira, cercando di evitare di sbattere contro l’arredamento disordinato, inveendo contro una sedia sdraiata sul pavimento. Manda giù aria con respiri profondi, mentre allunga una mano sullo scolapiatti e ah, un bicchiere che brilla tra le sue dita, ancora per poco. Lo poggia sul tavolo, occupato da tanto di quel materiale scientifico che forse sarebbe il caso di mettere da qualche parte, al sicuro.  
E se poi Sherlock torna?  
Butta la pasticca nell’acqua, lasciandola sciogliere. Chiude gli occhi e un flash gli trapassa il cervello, strizza le meningi facendogli diventare gli occhi lucidi quasi all’istante. Un sibilo ovattato dal rumore di macchine, dal chiacchiericcio della gente. Un fischio nelle orecchie, sangue, occhi talmente chiari da sembrare bianchi.  
Sangue, sangue, sangue.  
“Maledizione!” urla, battendo un pugno sul tavolo.  
Dovrebbe chiamare la sua psicanalista. Forse parlarne gli farebbe bene. Non sa bene come, considerando che non riesce a dire il nome di Sherlock senza che la voce gli si spezzi. Stringe un pugno e conta, ignorando il cuore che batte rapidamente nelle sue orecchie.  
Vorrebbe tornare indietro.  
La pasticca smette di sibilare, e John si ritrova davanti agli occhi una poltiglia bianca da buttare giù in un solo sorso. Scuote la testa, sentendo la medicina scivolare lungo l’esofago, buttando fuori l’aria dai polmoni perché non ce la fa, a reggere il silenzio, a non sentire voci diverse dalla sua, o da quella di Mrs. Hudson, è tutto così pesante che persino vedere i becker sul tavolo gli fa saltare i nervi. Liquidi blu, buste sigillate con dentro dita mozzate, pezzi di intestini, qualunque cosa che a lui non ricorda altro che un corpo pallido riverso sul marciapiede nel suo stesso sangue.  
Sangue, sangue, sangue.  
Vede nero, per un istante. Vede nero mentre allunga le mani e si aggrappa alla prima cosa che trova, fredda come il ghiaccio. Geme di dolore, mentre il braccio si muove e scaglia l’oggetto a terra, _voglio che tu venga e mi dica che sono un idiota, che ho rovinato mesi di esperimenti, voglio che tu mi dia un pugno così che io possa picchiarti a mia volta, come se fosse una giustificazione, che tu mi hai colpito per primo._  
Riapre gli occhi, e si lascia cadere sulle gambe. La formalina si sparge sul pavimento a macchia d’olio, due bulbi oculari che rotolano verso le sue ginocchia. John li fissa come se fosse ipnotizzato, sono iridi chiare come il cielo, fredde come il primo sole di Londra, gridano il nome di Sherlock.  
Stringe le labbra così forte che gli fanno male. Trema appena e comincia a sussurrare qualcosa, la figura di Sherlock che cade in loop nella sua mente.  
 _Mi dispiace._

_11 giugno 2012_

Non ci vuole credere. Lo sente parlare e non ci vuole credere.  
“Voglio che tu dica a Lestrade, voglio che tu dica a Mrs. Hudson… e a Molly… Dillo a chiunque ti dia ascolto che ho creato Moriarty per puro scopo personale.”  
John lo ascolta e la saliva gli si accumula nella gola, bloccandogli il respiro per qualche secondo. Il cuore gli batte troppo forte, perché tenendo gli occhi fissi su Sherlock continua ad immaginarselo cadere, e la paura che la sua fantasia diventi concreta lo terrorizza. “Ok. Stai zitto Sherlock. Stai. Zitto. La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati… la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, sapevi tutto di mia sorella, ti ricordi?”  
“Nessuno potrebbe essere così intelligente.”  
“Tu sì.”  
E lo sente ridere, e John si chiede se non stia davvero parlando con un falso, con una copia di Sherlock venuta male, perché Sherlock non avrebbe mai parlato così di se stesso, lui che non conosce modestia, lui che brilla su tutti e tutti annoia.  
Quello non è Sherlock, e questa non è la realtà.  
Lo osserva e cerca di capire se c’è un modo per fargli fare un passo indietro, uno stupido, semplice passo indietro che possa riportare tutto alla normalità – chi se ne frega se tutto il resto del mondo crede che lui sia un impostore, chi se ne frega quando lui è certo che quell’uomo che ha condiviso lo stesso tetto con lui per un anno è mezzo è la persona più vera che abbia mai conosciuto?  
“Ho fatto delle ricerche,” dice, “Prima di incontrarci ho fatto delle ricerche sul tuo conto, e ho scoperto tutto quello che ho potuto per impressionarti. È solo un trucco, una magia.”  
“D’accordo, okay. Adesso smettila.”  
Le sue gambe si muovono da sole, e si fermano agli ordini di Sherlock. Non ce la fa a restare fermo, vuole salire fino al tetto della Barts, vuole prenderlo in vita e sbatterlo in terra, e prenderlo a pugni finché il sangue non gli cambierà i connotati e allora sì che la gente potrà dire che lui non è Sherlock Holmes, perché nessuno lo riconoscerà, con gli occhi neri e le labbra rotte e gli zigomi letteralmente appiattiti dai suoi colpi.  
Ma sta fermo. Sta fermo e lo fissa, e tenta di respirare piano, di calmarsi, di ripetersi che è solo scena.  
“Non ti muovere.”  
E lui alza la mano, implorandogli silenziosamente di fermarsi – _fa’ che questo lo salvi_.  
Sherlock gli tende la mano, ed è come se il suo cuore perdesse un pezzo.  
“Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me.”

_23 dicembre 2012_

“Dove passerai il Natale?”  
La voce di Harry ultimamente è sempre incrinata, sempre preoccupata, e lui non riesce a spiegarsi il motivo. Non è cambiato niente, in questi mesi, non tra loro almeno. Harry non si è mai interessata troppo di lui, superata la maggiore età. John si sgonfia sul divano, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Fuori nevica copiosamente, l’ultima volta che ha visto tanta neve è stato l’anno in cui si è trasferito a Baker Street.  
“Credo che resterò qui.” risponde, sforzandosi di sorridere. Se sorridi, arriva sempre, dall’altra parte del telefono. “Mrs. Hudson è scivolata, qualche giorno fa, niente di rotto, ma ha preso una brutta storta. Non posso lasciarla a casa da sola.”  
“Potete venire qui.”  
Non l’ha mai invitata a casa sua, dopo che lei ha cominciato la sua profonda amicizia con l’alcool. È anche vero che sta smettendo, ma comunque…  
“No, Harry. Grazie lo stesso, va bene così. Passate pure a trovarci, tu e Clara, se vi va. Non credo ci muoveremo da qui.”  
Harry sospira e per qualche secondo non parla. “Ti faccio sapere.” risponde poi, e John sente il suo sorriso tirato tra le parole dette a bassa voce.  
Probabilmente non verrà.  
Probabilmente è meglio così.

_25 Dicembre 2012_

_Speravo che almeno per Natale avresti smesso di fare lo stupido. Da bravo idiota mi sono illuso davvero. Ho trovato una tua camicia sotto il letto, pensavo di aver ripulito tutto. Pensavo ce l’avessi messa tu. Ci ho creduto davvero, per un minuto buono. Mi sono guardato attorno aspettandomi di vederti sbucare da dietro la porta. Ma figuriamoci se per una volta non smetti di pensare solo a te stesso. Non hai idea di cosa significhi vivere in questa casa vuota. Non ne hai assolutamente idea. Dio, sto sprecando soldi per mandare messaggi a un morto. Al diavolo. Buon Natale. – JW_

_11 Giugno 2012_

“Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me. Ti prego, lo faresti per me?”  
“Fare cosa?”  
Lo fissa, terrorizzato all’idea di sentire qualunque cosa stia per uscire dalla sua bocca. Lo fissa e si chiede se non sia tutto un bluff, come quella volta che ha finto di essere ubriaco, come quella volta che ha pianto, come quella volta che si è fatto picchiare per fingersi un povero vicario ferito.  
“Questa chiamata… è la mia nota. È ciò che fa la gente, no? Lasciare un biglietto.”  
Tituba, e a John non piace. Sherlock non esita mai quando parla, quando agisce, quando si mostra al mondo per il genio che è - perché lui è un dannato, fastidioso genio, non un impostore, non una persona che non esiste.  
“Lasciare un biglietto quando?”  
“Addio John.”  
Addio John addio John addio John addio John addio-  
“No, non-“  
E lo vede muoversi, aprire le braccia, lasciarsi andare al vuoto.  
Grida il suo nome, stringendo convulsamente il telefono, come se volesse romperlo. Lo guarda e non ci crede, lo guarda e lascia che mille no si depositino inermi sulle sue labbra, e poi non lo vede più, non sente più niente, non vede più niente, e l’unica cosa che può fare è correre e smettere di pensare.  
Un colpo, qualcuno che arriva di corsa, che lo sbilancia e lo fa cadere a terra.  
Tutto fischia, la vista diventa ottenebrata dalla nebbia.  
 _Addio John._

_10 Giugno 2012_

“Nessuno può fingere di essere un pezzo di merda per così tanto tempo.”

_14 Giugno 2012_

Molly gli sta così vicino che è sicuro che tra poco sentirà la manica della sua giacca nera bagnarsi delle sue lacrime, lei che tira su col naso frignando come una bambina.  
Il cielo è coperto da un velo grigio, ma non sembra pioverà. Meglio, non si ricorderà di questa giornata, quando la terra sarà umida ed emanerà un odore che altrimenti avrebbe trovato davvero troppo sgradevole.  
È tutto nero. I vestiti, l’umore, la bara, la lapide. Il suo nome brilla nella pece, Sherlock Holmes, il detective impostore, l’uomo che ha costruito la sua fama sul nulla.  
Scuote la testa, guardandosi per qualche secondo la punta delle scarpe.  
“Io non ci crederò mai.” bisbiglia Mrs. Hudson al suo fianco, stringendogli appena il braccio.  
Ama il tepore che emana, lo fa sentire un po’ meno solo. Risolleva lo sguardo e osserva il profilo della bara chiusa - _Posso vederti un’ultima volta?_  
Non vuole che venga seppellito. Non vuole che gli venga tolta l’ultima speranza. Mentre il prete blatera un discorso pieno di parole troppo gentili per il buon uomo che stanno mettendo sotto terra, John sente la sua testa svuotarsi.  
Sherlock Holmes. Distrutto da una persona che non esiste.  
È abituato a vedere la gente morire. Gli sono morti tanti amici tra le mani, in Afghanistan.  
Non è abituato a ricominciare; e l’unica volta che ci è riuscito, è stato tutto merito suo. Ora che lui non c’è, non pensa andrà molto lontano.  
Dovrebbe cambiare appartamento.  
Forse dovrebbe cambiare nome.  
La bara tocca la terra umida, e lui getta un fiore sul legno scuro, guardandolo per l’ultima volta, immaginandosi i suoi zigomi perfetti, i suoi occhi chiari, le sue labbra a forma di cuore. Lo immagina mutare, sa che non è più come se lo ricorda – il tempo si mangia la pelle, espelle i liquidi, gonfia la carne. I suoi occhi saranno infossati nel cranio, il suo ventre umido, la sua pelle violacea.  
Un moto di nausea gli stringe lo stomaco, facendogli girare la testa.  
“Stai bene, John?” chiede sottovoce Mrs. Hudson, passandogli una mano sulla schiena.  
Lui annuisce e solleva la testa, guardando il vuoto attorno a loro.  
C’è una decina di persone, attorno a quel buco che lentamente sta venendo riempito da cumuli di terra umida. I giornalisti sono stati probabilmente minacciati con i peggiori espedienti, perché si tengono a debita distanza, senza osare nemmeno trapassare il cancello di cinta del cimitero. Più lontano, tra le altre tombe, qualche curioso, qualche fan, il cappello da caccia sulla testa e il viso terreo che osserva la piccola folla, che osserva lui.  
John Watson lo scapolo, John Watson l’ombra, il blogger, il cane.  
Sherlock Holmes non esiste più.  
Che cosa ne è adesso, di lui?

_21 Giugno 2012_

John poggia il trolley davanti alla porta bianco latte e sospira, chiedendosi perché abbia accettato la richiesta di Harry di stare da lei per qualche giorno quando la voglia di vedere qualcuno rasenta lo zero. Pigia il dito sul campanello e attende che la porta si apra trattenendo il fiato, mentre la sua mente si impregna di puzza di alcool e grida, per prevenzione – non esistono i miracoli, e se Sherlock non lo è, sicuramente non lo sarà sua sorella.  
La serratura scatta e John chiude gli occhi, pregando che non sia davvero lì, che sia solo un sogno eccessivamente vivido e che appena Harry apparirà davanti ai suoi occhi, lui urlerà e tutto sarà buio che puzzerà del chiuso della sua camera. Ma non accade, perché Harry è solida e calda, è carne e profumo da donna, è il seno dove, per la prima volta da quando Sherlock è morto, può far sciogliere in nodo che ha al petto da dieci giorni e lasciare il suo dolore libero di sfogarsi.

_24 Dicembre 2012_

Il Big Ben scocca le cinque del pomeriggio, caricando di una piacevole ansia il cuore di chi ancora corre a caccia dell’ultimo regalo da comprare.  
John esce da un negozio di fiori con un mazzo di gigli e una rosa, un sorriso debole e stirato sul volto. Guarda dritto davanti a sé, senza notare gli sguardi indiscreti di chi gli sta attorno, gente che non ha di meglio da fare che distrarsi dai propri piani per dedurre quelli altrui.  
Prenderebbe la metropolitana, ma non vuole rischiare di rovinare il mazzo, non riuscirebbe a perdonarselo.  
Neanche lui glielo perdonerebbe.  
Il cancelletto nero cigola dieci minuti dopo che John si è lasciato alle spalle il Tamigi, quando il sole è già sparito dietro i palazzi, John si guarda attorno e sospira, avanzando lungo il viale battuto. Quando intravede la lastra scura tra le altre, il suo sorriso si incrina appena, e scrolla le spalle prima di raggiungerla a passi ampi e lenti.  
“Sei ancora qui, eh?”  
Accarezza la lapide con fare paterno, buttando a terra un cumulo di neve e foglie secche. Stringe poi il mazzo di fiori, perdendosi a guardare la condensa del suo stesso respiro. “Mycroft mi ha invitato da lui.” E si ferma, in attesa di un segnale. Passa un’ambulanza, lascia sfumare il rumore delle sirene nell’aria, e riprende. “Ovviamente non ho accettato. Mi ha invitato anche Harry, ma come ben saprai Mrs. Hudson si è fatta male, e Dio solo sa quanto io ne sia felice.” Ride amaramente di se stesso, scuotendo la testa. “Senti come parlo. Sembro un mostro. Ma Mrs. Hudson è l’unica persona di cui posso ancora sopportare la vista per più di dieci minuti, è colpa tua, mi hai contagiato.”  
Si lascia andare sulla terra, la schiena contro la lapide gelida – si è abituato ad un gesto stupido, sedersi sopra il suo corpo e immaginarsi di averlo affianco, che lo guarda e lo denigra col suo sorriso per poi chiedergli scusa portandolo in giro a risolvere il caso del suo stomaco vuoto. Accarezza l’erba umida e fissa la mano sporca di terra, probabilmente l’umidità gli trapasserà le ossa e domani avrà la febbre a quaranta, ma in fondo che importa? “Ultimamente i Natali fanno un po’ schifo, non credi? Non che siano mai stati belli, ma la cosa stava migliorando. Ed è ridicolo perché stiamo parlando di te, tu non rendi i Natali migliori, Sherlock, non sei fatto per rendere i Natali migliori. E lo hai fatto, e adesso è terribile, e tu sei un grandissimo stronzo, spero almeno tu te ne renda conto.”  
Si rigira il mazzo di fiori nelle mani, fissando i colori sbiadire mentre il cielo si fa scuro. “Sai perché ti ho comprato dei fiori? Perché è il regalo peggiore che si possa fare a una persona per Natale. Te lo meriti.”  
C’è gente cammina lungo il viale, qualcuno che lo fissa interessato, altri che passano avanti senza degnarli di uno sguardo, né lui, né Sherlock. John guarda l’ora e si chiede perché il tempo debba essere così veloce, quando si tratta di stare con lui.  
A volte vorrebbe averne di più.  
“Te li lascerò qui, sulla tua stupida tomba. Ti faranno così schifo che la smetterai di fare l’idiota e stanotte arriverai a casa incazzato nero per dirmi che potevo risparmiarmi questi fiori del cavolo per comprarti, cosa ne so, un fegato di un alcolizzato per sperimentare gli effetti di non so quale sostanza strana. Non avrò mai i soldi per farlo, quindi fattene una ragione.”  
Il sospiro che esce dai suoi polmoni è lungo ed esausto. Tornare a casa gli costa fatica, oggi più degli altri giorni, e al diavolo il sentimentalismo.  
Lui _è_ un sentimentale.  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli, sbuffando ancora. L’orologio ticchetta sul suo polso scoccando le sei meno un quarto, tra poco il cimitero chiuderà e lui dovrà abbandonare quel posto e, oddio, non è sicuro di poterlo fare – come può abbandonarlo il giorno della Vigilia di Natale?  
“Ti prego.” sussurra, un filo di voce che non crea nemmeno una nuvola bianca. “Torna a casa.”  
John poggia la testa sulla lapide e chiude gli occhi. Vorrebbe poter sentire la sua presenza, credere agli angeli, a quelle cose che sembrano caricare le persone di una forza nuova. Sei mesi e mezzo e lui non l’ha ancora trovata, questa forza; va avanti prendendo gli scarti degli altri. Chissà se passerà molto tempo, prima che riesca a fare un passo senza tremare.  
Si alza a fatica, chinandosi a poggiare i fiori sulla tomba, prima di ripulirsi con due schiaffi sulle natiche.  
Ci sono volte in cui lo saluta con un cenno del capo, altre in cui accarezza la lapide, altre in cui semplicemente si volta e se ne va con un groppo in gola che non ha più voglia di sciogliersi.  
Oggi si china e bacia la lastra nera a fior di labbra, sentendo il gelo penetrare nella carne. “Buon Natale, Sherlock.”  
Si chiede stupidamente se a lui sia arrivato il suo calore.

_1 settembre 2012_

“Stai dimagrendo.”  
Sarah infila un indice tra la cinta dei pantaloni e la sua pancia piatta, tirando appena. Storce il naso, ha il viso morbido che lo segue in una smorfia buffa. John risponde con un suono che non ha forma, abbassando lo sguardo verso la sua mano.  
“Non ho molta voglia di mangiare.”  
Lei lo guarda e John si sente improvvisamente piccolo. “Dovresti parlare con qualcuno.”  
“Parlo con te.”  
“Sai cosa intendo, John.”  
Lui si passa la lingua tra le labbra, sentendo l’ansia montargli nel petto. Perché andare da Ella? Seriamente, sprecare soldi in quel modo è davvero l’ultima cosa che vuole, deve ringraziare il cielo per la bontà di Mrs. Hudson. “Ci sono andato.”  
“Sì, John. Tre mesi fa. Ti rendi conto di quello che stai diventando, vero?”  
Annuisce spontaneamente, volgendo lo sguardo allo specchio. “Ci ho provato, Sarah. Ma per passare un’ora in silenzio, posso anche evitare di uscire di casa.”  
“Non puoi farlo per sempre.”  
E chi glielo impedisce?  
John stira la schiena all’indietro, sentendola schioccare piacevolmente. A volte si chiede come sia non provare più sensazioni.  
A volte si ricorda che è ancora vivo e non dovrebbe chiedersi nulla del genere. La risposta è talmente ovvia da essere fastidiosa.  
Non si prova niente.  
“Lo so.”  
Non aggiunge altro. Sarah è abituata a sentirgli fare promesse che ha sempre mantenuto, più o meno. Sherlock è sempre stato il motivo per cui, almeno per lei, John non è stato perfetto.  
Il problema persiste nonostante lui non ci sia più.  
“Vieni a cena, stasera. Prendiamo cinese, magari questa volta va meglio.”  
John le sorride e le è estremamente grato. Si sforza di muovere ancora la testa in assenso, cercando si sembrare naturale.  
Perché è lei quella con gli occhi umidi?

_4 gennaio 2013_

_Ho detto a Marion che non possiamo continuare a vederci, perché per quando sia una ragazza stupenda, non riesco a sentirmi attratto. Non faccio sesso da sei mesi. Non ne sento nemmeno il bisogno. Provo a cercare qualcuno con cui stare per non sentire la tua mancanza, ma come si fa quando la persona da sostituire sei tu? Vorrei dirti che mi hai rovinato la vita, ma non sarebbe vero. Comincio a credere che non tornerai mai più. – JW_

_10 Gennaio 2013_

Harry gli offre una sigaretta, ma lui rifiuta con un cenno della testa, limitandosi a tenere in mano la birra mentre entrambi guardano fuori dalla finestra. È l’unica persona che ha il permesso di entrare nell’appartamento, eccezion fatta per Mrs. Hudson – non potrebbe impedirglielo, non ne avrebbe cuore.  
“Posso?” chiede, e John dà una scrollata di spalle, come se quello bastasse a dare il permesso per tutto. La fiammella illumina debolmente il viso di entrambi per qualche istante, il tempo che tabacco e nicotina comincino a bruciare. La guarda tirare, le dita vicinissime alle labbra rosse e il fumo che esce dopo pochi secondi dalle sue narici, riempiendo la stanza di un odore a cui si stava abituando, negli ultimi tempi.  
“John, come stai?” chiede Harry all’improvviso, ed è inaspettato perché Harry non gli ha mai chiesto come sta, da quando Sherlock è morto. Ha sempre trovato queste domande stupide e prive di senso, e John le è sempre stato grato per questo.  
“Vado avanti.” risponde, tornando a guardare fuori dalla finestra, Londra che cerca di dormire da diverse ore. “Né bene né male. Mangio, dormo, ogni tanto esco. Non succede mai niente.”  
Si porta le mani in tasca, masticando l’interno della guancia per scaricare il nervoso.  
“Non ne abbiamo mai parlato.”  
“E non voglio cominciare adesso.”  
Si volta e la guarda, le sopracciglia corrucciate in un’espressione che a Harry fa stringere il cuore. Gli cinge le spalle con un braccio, piegandolo per accarezzargli i capelli, così, un po’, come quando erano bambini. “Puoi dirmi solo una cosa?”  
Una risposta in cambio di un’enorme pietra sulla questione per sempre. Lo può fare. “Solo una.”  
“Però voglio una risposta sincera.”  
“Penso di poterlo fare.”  
Se ne sta già pentendo.  
“Tu lo amavi?”  
John trattiene il fiato all’improvviso, sentendo la testa girare. Meg, Reena, Mariah, Hana, Marion. Sarah, Kate, Elizabeth, Janette. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock per infinito.  
“Non lo so.” ed è sincero, china la testa, si lecca le labbra, e in bocca ha un sapore tremendo che non c’entra assolutamente niente con la birra. “A volte lo odio. L’ho odiato anche quando era vivo. Ma ogni volta lo odiavo con la consapevolezza che tanto non me ne sarei mai andato, perché ogni volta che l’ho fatto per poco tempo mi sentivo come se mancasse un pezzo di qualcosa che non mi faceva funzionare bene.”  
Si passa una mano sul viso, indice e pollice che massaggiano gli occhi da sopra le palpebre. “Il problema Harry, non è se lo amavo. Il problema è che probabilmente, io lo amo ancora. È questo il problema.”

_12 Giugno 2012_

John si sveglia con una sensazione strana addosso, come se attorno a lui ci fosse troppo silenzio, troppa tranquillità. Ha sognato qualcosa che non ricorda, qualcosa di pesante, che gli assorbe la voglia di alzarsi dal letto. Si passa una mano sugli occhi, scostando le coperte per darsi una ragione per uscire dal letto – si farà una tazza di tè, accenderà il pc, magari scriverà qualcosa di nuovo sul blog, che è tanto che non lo fa. Quando si alza dal letto e inforca le ciabatte, la sensazione diventa più presente, preme contro il suo cuore come se volesse fermarlo. John sbadiglia e cammina senza guardare dove va, i piedi che lo portano in cucina senza troppa fatica. Apre il frigo e prende il latte, agita la busta, non sente niente.  
Non ha voglia di uscire. Prende il cellulare dalla sua vestaglia, l’ha lasciato lì l’altra notte. Manderà un sms a Sherlock, gli scriverà di passare da Tesco, se e quando avrà intenzione di tornare a casa.  
Otto chiamate perse, tredici sms, due messaggi vocali.  
Harry, Lestrade, Harry, Sarah, Lestrade, Harry, Sarah, Harry.  
È un pugno nello stomaco.

 _6 Gennaio 2013_  
“Buon compleanno. Nessun regalo, non ti sono mai piaciuti i regali. Posso darti un bacio? Può essere una valida alternativa. Non credo ti interessi, in verità, tanto non lo puoi sentire, però io posso dartelo lo stesso? Non ti ho mai dato un bacio. Fai finta che sia sulla guancia, se vuoi. Può essere ovunque, in effetti. Può essere dove vuoi, a me andrà bene lo stesso.”

_12 Aprile 2013_

A volte le giornate passano tranquille, il più delle volte non succede assolutamente niente. John si alza, fa colazione con Mrs. Hudson – vive ancora lì, nonostante la voglia di scappare urli nelle sue orecchie con forza; si rasa e poi va a lavoro, a visitare pazienti, a dare buone notizie, a dare brutte notizie. Ogni tanto la gamba gli impedisce di uscire di casa, e allora è Sarah che va da lui a controllare che stia bene, che non si stia lasciando andare sul divano davanti alla tv spazzatura.  
Non va così male.  
Litiga ancora con la cassa elettronica di Tesco, ma ormai non urla più, perché ha imparato che alzare la voce con certi testardi non serve. Il più delle volte preferisce parlottare con la cassiera mentre batte una confezione di bastoncini di pesce, un barattolo di fagioli, due chili di pasta. Sorride, consola, parla al telefono, manda sms. È persino riuscito a fare gli auguri a Mycroft per il suo compleanno, qualche settimana prima – ha sentito uno strano timbro di voce, un velo di compassione, qualcosa che gli ha dato un motivo in più per non sentirlo mai. In fondo va tutto bene.  
A volte, quando piove, soprattutto il sabato sera, quando non lavora e Mrs. Hudson è impegnata col suo gruppo di amiche a spettegolare su chiunque, il letto diventa il suo migliore amico. Si raggomitola sotto le coperte e fissa il muro per ore, la parete che cola buio e silenzio. Non pensa a niente, ma i suoi occhi disegnano immagini che a lui non piacciono, ma che gli servono, in un modo o nell’altro. Ricordi che si confondono come matasse di lana dietro le sue palpebre, immagini che si bloccano nei momenti peggiori, prima di scorrere velocemente una appresso all’altra – le dita nel freezer, la testa nel frigo, gli occhi che rotolano fino alle sue ginocchia.  
Il rumore lontano di ossa che si rompono.  
Quando succede, John non piange. Non ci riesce. Si tiene lo stomaco e cerca di farsi minuscolo, spera che il tempo passi abbastanza velocemente da poter tornare a vivere la sua vita vuota e noiosa. È inutile pensare di ricominciare, non ha nessuna spinta. L’unica spinta che ha è sottoterra, sa che deve rassegnarsi a vivere così, a schivare la noia tra i referti di una radiografia e una scatola di formaggio spalmabile in una busta biodegradabile.  
A volte, John non vorrebbe vivere. Ormai è la sfida più grande che deve affrontare, e a volte si chiede se ne valga la pena.

_7 Luglio 2012_

Ha preparato una valigia con dentro il minimo indispensabile, e adesso è lì che saluta Mrs. Hudson con gli occhi appena lucidi, qualcosa che da dentro lo sta lentamente divorando. La bacia sulle guance, tirando debolmente su col naso e sperando che la donna non se ne accorga – è già abbastanza imbarazzante così, non vuole aggiungere altra carne al fuoco.  
“Sei davvero sicuro?” gli chiede lei, mentre gli porge una busta – una torta salata, qualche cartone di latte, uno di uova, il minimo indispensabile per sopravvivere i primi giorni.  
“Se non lo faccio ora, non lo farò mai più. L’appartamento non è molto lontano, così se ha bisogno sarò da lei al primo squillo.”  
“Starai bene?”  
Mrs. Hudson è sul punto di piangere e lui si sente un mostro, ma non è sicuro di poter reggere un giorno di più dentro quella casa. Sherlock che non suona il violino, Sherlock che non gli chiede in prestito il suo cellulare, Sherlock che non parla e non sperimenta, Sherlock che non c’è è qualcosa che gli manca troppo, per vivere ancora in quell’appartamento.  
“Non si preoccupi per me. Starò bene.”  
L’abbraccio che gli dà è materno e lenisce un poco il dolore. Starà bene.  
Deve star bene, lontano da lì, per forza.

_27 ottobre 2012_

_Meg ha detto quello che mi han detto tutte. Non può competere con te. Non gliel’ho detto per non ferirla, ma ha ragione. Non so se sono felice della cosa o meno, suppongo tu stia ridendo. Stronzo. –JW_

_14 Luglio 2012_

Mrs. Hudson emette un gridolino di sorpresa, quando aprendo la porta si ritrova John, identico a come lo ha lasciato l’ultima volta. I suoi occhi azzurri sono spenti, gonfi, e il suo sorriso è così tirato che la donna si chiede che diamine sia successo, in quella settimana che non lo ha visto.  
Apre la bocca per chiamarlo, ma lui scuote la testa e la interrompe subito, chinando la testa.  
“Non ce la faccio.” dice a voce bassa. “Ci ho provato, ma non ce la faccio.”  
La donna vede negli occhi del suo inquilino l’ombra di Sherlock. Quell’uomo è una persecuzione anche da morto. Si allunga verso John e lo abbraccia tenera, passandogli una mano sulla schiena; le si spezza il cuore a vedere uno dei suoi uomini in quello stato. “Puoi stare qui, John, non preoccuparti.”  
John le da un bacio sulla guancia, sussurrando un grazie che detto a voce un po’ più alta si spezzerebbe. Ci vorrà del tempo, ah se ce ne vorrà.

_11 giugno 2013_

John ha una busta piena di cibo e birra, una spesa veloce da Tesco prima di tornare a casa da lavoro con un’ora di anticipo a causa di un’emicrania che non esiste. La poggia affianco alla lapide, il tintinnio delle lattine che per un momento diventa l’unico rumore in quel posto, prima che il silenzio riassorba tutto. Si lascia cadere con poca grazia sul terreno umido, la pioggia del mattino che si è lasciata dietro qualche traccia di sé, e incrocia le gambe, accarezzando la lastra nera e baciandosi i polpastrelli.  
“Un anno.” Borbotta, infastidito. “Tu non hai davvero idea di cosa voglia dire, Sherlock.”  
Infila la mano nella busta e tira fuori una lattina, aprendola e lasciando che la birra frizzi e si calmi, prima di portarla alle labbra. Non ha mangiato niente per tutto il giorno, lo stomaco annodato dalla sera prima, al pensiero martellante della ricorrenza. Manda giù qualche sorso, gemendo soddisfatto. Si perde un momento a guardare le luci che si riflettono nella latta, leccandosi le labbra. “Pensavo non sarebbe passato più. Pensato anche che saresti tornato, e adesso non ho più voglia di aspettarti.”  
Manda giù un altro sorso, due, tre, quattro, finché non comincia a sentire la sua pancia riempirsi di bollicine. “Non significa che non continuerò a farlo. Sarah mi dice che dovrei metterti da parte e darmi una seconda possibilità, ma sinceramente chi ha bisogno di seconde possibilità? Non le voglio, le seconde possibilità. Sono solo stanco di illudermi, tutto qui. Quando suona il campanello corro a vedere se sei tu. Continuo a dimenticarmi che tu non suoneresti mai.”  
Il nome di Sherlock spicca ancora come se fosse il primo giorno, e John è felice che la pece non sia ancora riuscito ad ingoiarsi la tinta color panna di quelle lettere. Gli da l’impressione che sia ancora lì, in un qualche modo.  
La stessa impressione che gli dà il divano con la sua vestaglia su un bracciolo, la stessa impressione che gli da camera sua, il letto sfatto, la tavola periodica un po’ storta dopo l’ultima crisi di noia. C’è persino ancora il suo coltello a serramanico piantato sul legno del camino, non avrebbe cuore di toglierlo.  
“Sento Mrs. Hudson piangere, ogni tanto. A volte mi racconta qualcosa sul tuo passato, di come vi siete conosciuti. Dice di sentirsi fortunata, perché avevi un debole per lei. Sono d’accordo, deve essere davvero una fortuna.” sorride e si sfrega il naso, sentendolo appena freddo. Il sole sta cominciando a tramontare, e la lattina a svuotarsi del tutto. “Mi ha detto che sono come un figlio per lei. Anche tu lo eri, tu eri il suo preferito, anche se sparavi al suo muro e le riempivi il frigo di dita e teste umane. Le manchi un sacco.”  
L’ultimo sorso di birra gli lascia un sapore amaro in bocca. Poggia la lattina a terra, la raccoglierà dopo, prima di tornare a casa. Tanto c’è tempo, oggi. Non ha fretta.  
“Sei sempre solo?” mormora a voce bassa, toccando di nuovo la lastra. Non gli piace sentirla fredda, gli da un senso di vuoto che gli fa salire la nausea. “Viene mai qualcuno, a trovarti? Ogni tanto trovo qualche fiore e mi chiedo chi ce l’abbia messo. Vorrei stringergli la mano e ringraziarlo perché vuol dire che quando non ci sono io, qualcun altro si occupa di te. È difficile farlo, lo sai? Sei sempre così esigente. Forse è per quello che trovo solo un fiore. Due sarebbero già troppi.”  
Si guarda attorno, arricciando le labbra. Ogni volta che entra in cimitero viene pervaso da una desolazione che fa sempre fatica a lasciarsi alle spalle, una volta fuori; c’è sempre troppo silenzio per le sue orecchie, lui che era abituato a un tipo di rumore particolare e adesso deve accontentarsi della banalità. “Devo raccontarti un sacco di cose.”  
Un alito di vento agita le foglie sopra la sua testa, e stupidamente John si illude che sia Sherlock, che gli stia dando il permesso per annoiarlo con la sua noiosa quotidianità. Sorride, guardando in alto per qualche istante, prima di dedicarsi nuovamente alla lapide.  
“A volte hai bisogno di certi pugni nello stomaco per capire come vanno le cose nella tua testa. Non sono sicuro tu abbia mai provato la sensazione, è davvero difficile immaginarti alle prese con certe cose così normali. Da quando te ne sei andato sono uscito con quattro o cinque ragazze. Prima pensavo di non riuscire a mantenere una relazione stabile a causa tua. Insomma, chi non lo avrebbe pensato? Nessuno abbandonerebbe la propria ragazza per correre da un invasato. Per mesi ho pensato che fossi tu, la causa dei miei problemi. Ma poi sei…” si ferma un momento, passandosi una mano sulle labbra. “Sei… morto e quando ho ricominciato ad uscire con qualcuno, mi sono accorto di non provare più alcun interesse. Che senso ha trovarsi una ragazza se poi non puoi mollarla senza preavviso per inseguire il primo omicida seriale della giornata?”  
John tira indietro la testa, stringendo le palpebre talmente tanto da vedere bianco. Quando le riapre spera di aver ricacciato dentro le lacrime che pizzicano sugli occhi, ma non ottiene alcun risultato. Sbuffando esasperato, si allunga sulla busta del Tesco per prendere un’altra lattina di birra, aprendola senza curarsi di non sporcarsi. “La causa sei tu. Sei sempre tu. Da vivo, da morto, non è cambiato niente. Non riesco più a trovare qualcuno che sia al tuo livello, e sai cosa mi fa incazzare? Che tu lo sapevi dall’inizio, che sarebbe stato impossibile, e non hai fatto assolutamente niente per impedire che…” Manda giù la bevanda a grandi sorsate, e stavolta più della metà della lattina se ne va con un sospiro spezzato. “Ti rendi conto di cosa mi hai fatto diventare? Perché io non l’ho ancora capito.”  
Affonda il viso nelle mani, John, cercando di rallentare il respiro per non finire ad agonizzare sulla terra umida. Controllati, controllati, si ripete stringendo le labbra, la voglia di piangere che torna prepotente dopo averla evitata per così tanto tempo. “Vorrei avere una vita normale. Mi farebbe schifo, la odierei, ma vorrei una vita normale. E invece no, perché dovrei averla solo perché tu hai deciso di farla finita? Ho pregato ogni giorno perché quell’immagine mi si levasse dalla testa, e sai cosa succede? Succede che ogni volta tu ti schianti contro il marciapiede e fai un rumore tremendo, e io non posso nemmeno mettermi a gridare.”  
Il fondo della lattina va nel suo stomaco, così come la terza, la quarta. Gli tremano le mani, mentre si mette sulle ginocchia – ha paura di cadere e fare una brutta figura davanti a Sherlock, nemmeno fosse la prima volta. Accarezza la lapide e ci poggia sopra la fronte, la lingua che umetta continuamente le labbra. “Pensavo di farcela e non ce la faccio più.”  
C’è qualcosa che si muove nel suo stomaco, come se ribollisse. John si porta una mano al ventre e sente il fastidio mescolarsi all’angoscia che rapidamente sta occupando il petto, forse per colpa della birra, forse per colpa di una perdita che ancora non accetta. Abbraccia la lapide e geme, sentendola gelida contro la sua pelle – non ha idea di che ore siano, ma è buio, non sente nessuno, e tutt’intorno è un insieme di spilli freddi che gli pizzicano la pelle. Vorrebbe che Sherlock tornasse adesso e lo portasse a casa, vorrebbe che si chinasse davanti a lui e gli chiedesse perdono e si umiliasse dandosi dell’idiota, perché tutti sono idioti e lui non si salva, lui non è Dio, lui non fa i miracoli.  
Il singhiozzo che scappa dalla sua bocca e lungo e straziante, il coagulo di pensieri confidati unicamente a se stesso. Si aggrappa alla lastra desiderando tutto quello che ha desiderato per un anno, l’unica cosa che ha sempre chiesto e non gli è mai stata data. Sherlock che torna, Sherlock che gli da dello stupido, Sherlock che gli dice di non esprimere i suoi pensieri a voce alta arrossendo appena sulla punta delle orecchie, Sherlock che ha bisogno del suo pubblico, Sherlock che ha bisogno di John. Ha bisogno di vederlo e sentire la sua voce, sentire che è vivo, e mentre si contorce appena per lo stomaco che gli fa male e piange tutto quello che non ha pianto fino a quel momento, John si chiede perché, con tutto quello che ha dovuto passare a causa sua, Sherlock non gli conceda una tregua.  
Un messaggio, una mano sulla spalla, l’immagine tremenda di lui che si butta dal terrazzo del Barts che sparisce dalla sua testa. Qualunque cosa.  
“Non ce la faccio più.” Ripete sottovoce, un mantra spezzato dal peso dei ricordi che aumenta, schiacciandogli il cuore. Darebbe qualunque cosa per poter tornare indietro; probabilmente darebbe qualunque cosa per poter chiudere gli occhi e non aprirli mai più, lui che non ha mai creduto nell’aldilà ma che ancora crede in Sherlock.  
Sbatte la testa contro la lapide, perdendosi nel rumore ritmico del contatto, nella sensazione di nausea che lo sta lentamente pervadendo. Chiude gli occhi e respira forte, senza preoccuparsi di controllare le lacrime – non gli importa di nulla, gli importa solo di poterlo toccare ancora una volta. “Mi manchi.” bisbiglia, e Sherlock dovrebbe tornare solo per quello, perché in un anno non ha mai detto una cosa del genere e se lo merita,di poterlo rivedere.  
Non si rende conto nemmeno di starsi addormentando, l’alcool che rende tutto più ovattato, più caldo contro le pareti dello stomaco. Non si accorge che tutto sta diventando pesante, che la testa sta lentamente smettendo di girare, di frullare e tritare i suoi pensieri rendendoli poltiglia. Bisbiglia parole senza logica, gli chiede di tornare, di comprare il latte, di bruciarlo con qualche sostanza così che possa portarselo sempre appresso – “Sono stupido, sarò stupido per sempre però torna, per favore,” e si lascia scivolare ancora, Sherlock che dietro le palpebre lo guarda scuotendo la testa. Vorrebbe che la mano che gli sta stringendo la spalla fosse vera, vorrebbe che le labbra che si poggiano sulla sua guancia fossero vere, vorrebbe che Sherlock semplicemente gli dicesse qualcosa per dargli una possibilità di continuare a farsi forza senza il bisogno di piangersi addosso ogni giorno, perché è stanco, e andare avanti diventa orribile, quando ripensa all’anno prima.  
E ci pensa sempre, ogni volta che chiude gli occhi.  
“Resisti.” gli dice Sherlock, stringendolo ancora.  
Resisti resisti resisti.  
Vorrebbe che fosse vero.

_31 Marzo 2013_

_Tanti auguri a me. Me lo fai un regalo? Possibilmente non un maglione. E nemmeno una testa mozzata. Puoi regalarmi quello che vuoi. Anche il tuo cuore. Lo sopporterei. Non lo sopporterei, ma ci proverei. Starei malissimo. Mi basterebbe vederti sulla porta. Mi basterebbe un post-it sul frigo. Qualcosa. Qualunque cosa. – JW_

_12 Giugno 2013_

“Si sente bene?”  
Quando riapre gli occhi, il cielo è di un colore strano, che non vede da quando in Afganistan. Attorno c’è un silenzio surreale, il rumore degli uccelli notturni che lentamente sfuma nel nulla man mano che il sole si mangia pezzi di oscurità. John sospira, tenendosi la testa, ricadendo seduto sul suo sedere. La schiena urla pietà, mentre il suo cervello sembra pronto a prendere fuoco. Ha un sapore tremendo in bocca, e per un momento si chiede cosa sia successo, e perché i pantaloni siano così umidi sulle ginocchia. Poi guarda in terra, e vede la base della lapide circondata da lattine di birra, e ricorda.  
Sente gli occhi pizzicare.  
“Signore, sta bene?” sente ripetere, e si gira piano, guardando il ragazzo affianco a lui, lo sguardo non gli comunica niente di positivo. John annuisce, e la testa gira per qualche secondo, facendogli salire la nausea. Si porta una mano alla spalla, cercando di massaggiarsela, ma si sorprende di sentire una consistenza diversa da quella della sua giacca.  
“Sto bene…” dice a voce bassa, portando lo sguardo al braccio, alla stoffa arancione che copre le sue spalle e scivola morta fino alla sua mano. John sente il cuore battere veloce, ma deglutisce e respira forte, buttando tutta l’aria fuori dai polmoni, cercando di calmarsi. “Sto bene. Grazie.”  
Il ragazzo lo guarda e scrolla le spalle, annuendo e allontanandosi rapidamente, come se fosse turbato.  
John è turbato, quindi non si stupirebbe se fosse così.  
Si passa una mano sulla bocca, fissando la lapide come se si trovasse davanti al mistero più grande dell’universo. Vorrebbe potersi ricordare qualunque cosa di quello che è successo la notte prima, come sia finito a bere quattro lattine di birra, come sia finita quella coperta antishock sulle sue spalle.  
Se la stringe al petto, sentendo un nodo alla gola.  
Dovrà chiamare Sarah e dirle che non andrà a lavoro.

_1 Gennaio 2013_

_Auguri. Ti… lascia perdere. Auguri._

_23 Ottobre 2013_

“Come va?”  
“Bene. Mi alzo, lavoro, mangio. Sto bene.”

_14 Giugno 2013_

È passato un anno.  
C’è stato un gran movimento, che fortunatamente non è stato notato dai media. Ora è tardi per tirare su qualunque scandalo, per cui mi sento tranquillo a parlarne. Le indagini di Scotland Yard hanno fatto venire a galla una verità di cui io ero certo dal primo giorno, e anche se questo non riporterà indietro Sherlock, è comunque una soddisfazione.  
Minima, ma almeno c’è.  
Richard Brook non esiste. Non è mai esistito. Non esiste nessun cantastorie, esiste – esisteva, ormai – solo James Moriarty e i suoi problemi mentali.  
Sherlock non era un finto eroe. Insopportabile, sicuramente. Ma non finto. Non ho mai conosciuto una persona più vera di lui.  
Mi consola sapere che ora si saprà la verità. Che poi, l’han sempre saputa tutti, ma han preferito ignorarla.  
Non credo ci saranno altri post, dopo questo. Grazie per avermi letto.  
E grazie a chi ci ha creduto.

_6 Gennaio 2014_

John apre gli occhi all’improvviso, quando il sole è già alto, a giudicare dalla luce che filtra attraverso le persiane. Sbadiglia sonoramente, tirandosi le coperte fino al naso, e pensa che oggi potrebbe rimanere a letto, almeno fino all’ora di pranzo. In fondo il suo programma non è diverso da quello degli altri giorni – doccia, una chiacchierata con Sherlock prima di iniziare il turno di notte; è di nuovo il suo compleanno, per di più. Gli pulirà la lapide, sperando di regalargli un po’ di dignità, che tanto è l’unica cosa di cui ha bisogno.  
Si passa le mani sul viso, sentendo la barba cominciare a pungergli la pelle. Stendendo il braccio, acchiappa l’orologio sul comodino, cercando di mettere a fuoco le lancette sul quadrante, le undici e trentacinque e qualche secondo inutile. John geme, frustrato dalla sua stessa pigrizia, e poi abbandona l’oggetto tra le coperte, girandosi dall’altra parte.  
Cinque minuti.  
Chiude gli occhi, e cerca di ricordare mentalmente la lista della spesa. Deve comprare del tè, le foglie stanno finendo e non gli va di far colazione senza, domattina. Magari comprerà qualcosa di buono per riempire la dispensa, un dolce da condividere con Mrs Hudson, con una candela sopra, _tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te_.  
Magari invece è il caso di alzarsi. Tanto non dormirà più.  
I piedi battono per qualche secondo sul pavimento alla ricerca delle babbucce, mentre una mano sfrega contro il braccio per mantenere il calore. Con una mano apre la finestra, mentre con l’altra acchiappa la veste da camera, infilandosela mentre cerca di mantenere un equilibrio decisamente precario. Pit-stop obbligatorio in bagno, ha bisogno di lavarsi la faccia e svuotare la vescica, prima che esploda.  
Quando si chiude la porta alle spalle, John si rende conto di non essere solo. Attraverso le pareti del bagno, arriva chiaro e distinto il tintinnio di piatti e tazze che sbattono tra loro; Mrs Hudson deve essere appena tornata dalla spesa, chissà cosa gli avrà portato, stavolta.  
Magari non avrà bisogno di andare a comprare il tè, dopotutto.  
“Mrs Hudson,” grida, in piedi davanti al water, “non si preoccupi per la spesa, faccio io, la lasci pure sul tavolo!”, ma non riceve alcuna risposta. Se la immagina a fischiettare mentre apre la dispensa, e decide che si limiterà a ringraziarla non appena sarà uscito dal bagno, magari invitandola a pranzo. In cinque minuti passa dal rasoio allo spazzolino da denti, prima di affogarsi per qualche istante in un cumulo d’acqua gelida tra le sue mani – si sente meglio, ora che la sua faccia è fresca, ora che ha lavato via i segni di una notte anche troppo tranquilla. Mentre si asciuga nota che il rumore è stato assorbito dalle pareti, che in cambio hanno restituito un silenzio piacevole.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto scambiare due parole con la padrona di casa. Magari dopo, quando sarà pronto per uscire.  
Esce dal bagno tenendo l’asciugamano sulle spalle, lo sguardo rivolto alla cucina. Quando entra si ferma per un momento, sorridendo. Il fumo della tazza di tè sul tavolo riempie l’aria di un odore gradevole, English Breakfast e un piattino di biscotti. Ne acchiappa uno, tenendolo tra le labbra, leccando via lo zucchero. Biscotti al burro, Dio, non ne mangia da una vita. Dovrà ringraziare quella donna in maniera decente, per una volta. Magari potrebbe comprarle un regalo, mentre ritorna dal cimitero.  
Prende il piattino in una mano e la tazza nell’altra, decidendo di affondare nel divano per qualche minuto e godersi una piccola coccola, prima di ricominciare a vivere.  
Ma è quando fa il terzo passo verso il divano che si blocca. Strizza gli occhi, mentre il cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata – il pensiero di essere finalmente impazzito si instilla nella sua mente a ripetizione, ed è indeciso se correre al telefono a chiamare un’ambulanza o arrendersi al suo cervello.  
Non è possibile.  
“Spero tu abbia gradito. Ti avrei fatto qualcosa di più esotico, ma non volevo rischiare.”  
La tazza di tè si salva, ma il piattino scivola inesorabilmente dalle sue mani, sfracellandosi sul pavimento.  
Spera solo che non sia uno scherzo della sua mente.

_7 Gennaio 2014_

_Arriva, prima o poi, il giorno in cui smetti di credere. Per il tempo che passa, per la costante delusione. Arriva quel giorno e non c’è più nessun motivo di pensare che, prima o poi, tutto tornerà come prima. Certi avvenimenti, certe persone, sono così uniche che una volta che spariscono dalla tua vita, difficilmente torneranno indietro.  
E lui è tornato.  
È tornato ed è la fotocopia di quello che era un anno e mezzo fa. Con qualche chilo in meno, forse. Ma è tornato. È qui che mi guarda e scuote la testa.  
Sherlock Holmes è qui, vivo e vegeto.  
Aspettatevi qualche aggiornamento in poco tempo. Torneranno anche loro._


End file.
